Redecorating at Shiz
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: One shot! Galinda decides that she and Elphaba need to redecorate their room. They go to a furniture store, and end up arguing. Sorry for the bad description, but I promise that it is VERY funny!


It was a Friday evening at Shiz university and elphaba and Galinda were in their dorm doing homework... Or at. Least Elphaba was doing homework, Galinda was doing her nails.

"Elphie, I've been thinking, we really need to spice up our room." Galinda said.

The green girl raised an eyebrow. "I think it's fine how it is, actually." Elphaba knew that her best friends idea of 'redecorating' was adding more pink and sparkles, and she didn't like the idea at all.

"Cmon Elphie! It'll be really fun! We can go to the store today and get some things. And besides, your bed REALLY needs some more swankified bedding." Galinda pointed out looking her friend's drab bed.

Elphaba sighed."fine. But NO pink!"

The blonde giggled. "Alright Elphie, at least I got you to come shopping with me!"

Later that night, Galinda and Elphaba took a carriage to a furniture store. "OK Elphie, were here!" The green with had talked asleep with a book in her hands.

"What? Huh? Oh... That was fast!"

"Oh Elphie! It was only 20 minutes, how did you manage to fall asleep?"

Elphaba shrugged, and the two friends went into the store. The first place they went was the curtain section. "See need something better then those old drab white things, am I right?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba was continuing to read her book. "Elphie? Elphie are you even listening to me?"

Elphaba adjusted her glasses. "What were you saying? Sorry."

"Elphie, am I going to have to take that thing away?"

"What!? No! And that 'thing' just happens to be a book on animal rights, my research topic for Dr. Dillamond's class, not that you have started it!" Elphaba replied hugging her book.

Galinda pouted. "I have started it as a matter of fact!"

"If you say so..." Elphaba replied.

Take continued to pout as they looked at curtains."Ooh! Elphie look at this!" Galinda pointed avery swankified pink curtains.

"This is going to be a REALLY long shopping excursion." Elphaba muttered.

After squabbling and arguing for a least 20 minutes, they agreed on purple curtains that had flower patterns on them, and the next stop was bedding. (For Elphie)

"Elphie, look at this!" Galinda pointed to a sparkly emerald green bedding set. "And its soft too!... Elphie?"

The green woman was back to reading her book. "Alright Elphie, I'm gonna have to take that!"

Before Elphaba could react, the book was snagged from her hands. "Hey! Give that back!" Galinda hid the book behind her back and smiled like nothing was unusual.

"Give what back, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba stood up a little taller to look intimidating to her short friend. "You know perfectly well what I want you to give back, pesky blonde!"

"I'm not pesky!" Galinda started backing up slowly and Elphaba followed her sneering all the way.

"Don't change the subject, now give me back my book or else!"

Galinda smiled innocently. "Or else what?"

The green girl reached behind Galinda's back with amazing speed, but the shorter girl was too quick. "Oh no you don't! You're not going this back until we are done shopping!"

"Haven't you ever heard of multitasking?" Elphaba asked while Galinda put the book in her rather large white purse.

"Hmm... Yes and i'm not going to let you do it! Shopping takes all of your attention!"

Elphaba sneered "alright, that's it!" She made a grab for Galinda's purse, but Galinda was too quick. She ran away, her purse knocking over a glass vase in th e process.

"Hey!" A store manager shouted you have to pay for tha-" the sight of the green woman running by made him faint, which knocked over a table full of glass animals, which created a domino effect.

"Sorry!" Elphaba yelled as she continued to run after her best friend. Galinda leapt over a couch gracefully, but Elphaba wasn't as graceful. She ended up accidentally hurling herself at the back support part, causing the whole thing to tip over.

Galinda actually stopped when she heard the couch come crashing over, but it was momentary. As soon as she say Elphaba get up, she squealed and ran again.

Everyone in the store stopped and looked up as they saw Elphie and Galinda chasing down the isles. Their faces had looks of shock.

Soon, the two girls hit an escalator. Galinda, who was still in the lead, wasted no time dashing down it at full speed. Elphaba followed. Unfortunately, the blonde tripped, and fell into the man who was in front of her.

"Oof!" He went tumbling down along with Galinda. They continued to fall, creating another domino effect with the people on the escalator.

There were cries of "ahh!" And "omph!" As more and more people went down. They all landed in a giant angry heap at the bottom. Elphaba was still running down the escalator, she soon reached the bottom, and launched herself at Galinda. "Argg!" Everyone under her cried as she landed on top of the blonde, and got her book.

"Aha!... Oh." A grumpy sales woman who owned the store was standing in front of the tangled mass of people.

"You two are hereby banned from the store! Don't you ever come back!"

"She started it!" Elphaba and Galinda both pointed to each other.

In the end, both were kicked out of the store. "Let's go shopping somewhere else, shall we Elphie?" Galinda pouted.

"NO! WE ARE GOING BACK TO OUR DORM!"

 **I wrote this whole thing on a TABLET so, sorry for any mistakes!** **I challenge all who read to review!**


End file.
